


The White Dress

by hannahindie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jess - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, white dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahindie/pseuds/hannahindie
Summary: Sam doesn’t want to remember, but soon finds himself making new memories.





	The White Dress

It had started with a white dress.  
  
Honestly, it had reminded him of the dress Jess used to wear in the summertime, a flowery white sundress that clung in all the right places but was still loose and delicate, and floated when she spun. Oh, how it hurt to think about.

  
So when she came into his room that day, wearing that small, white dress that perfectly molded to all her curves and flipped so lightly just above her knees…he hated it. He wanted nothing more than for her to leave so he could forget about it. He knew it was irrational; it had been 11 years since he lost Jess, a lifetime ago it seemed, but he needed that white dress out of his sight.

It had started with the dress. It was the first thing he’d noticed, but when he had grumpily asked Y/N to leave because he had work to do and she stormed out in disappointment, the smell of lilies flooded his senses and his heart had felt like it was in a vice. Lilies had been Jess’ favorite, a fact that he’d almost forgotten until she’d waltzed in. Now it was all he could think about, so he’d avoided her the rest of the night, much to her disappointment and Dean’s confusion.

Sam almost forgot about the incident until a couple weeks later when he walked into the kitchen and there she stood, her long Y/H/C hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, the white dress making another appearance, and he almost walked out of the room. Instead, he forced himself to sit down and he watched as she danced around the counter cooking lunch for him and Dean. He watched as the light fabric seemed to dance with her, swirling and swishing to the sway of her hips. She was barefoot and he couldn’t help but notice the smoothness of her thighs when the dress danced upwards as her movements became more excited to match whatever music was in her mind.

When she skipped happily to the kitchen table and placed his lunch in front of him, the smell of lilies once again assaulted Sam. He slightly grimaced, but she hadn’t noticed and instead smiled at him. He smiled back, albeit a little painfully, and tucked into his food. Maybe lilies weren’t that bad after all.

It had all started with that simple white dress.. Sam had begun to notice more and more about Y/N even when she wasn’t wearing it. He noticed how her worn jeans fit snugly on her hips, and how she had to flip the cuffs up because she was so short. He noticed how she always wore a hair tie around her wrist, and how messy her hair was even when she brushed it. The way she was constantly barefoot even though the bunker’s floor was perpetually freezing, and how she tucked her feet under her when sitting in one of the library’s large chairs.

And it wasn’t just the clothes or the way she wore her hair. He’d begun to notice her smile more whenever she spoke to him, the way she laughed at Dean’s corny jokes. How her eyes sparkled when she looked at Sam. How she’d press against him while he was showing her something he’d been researching, and how warm she always felt. She didn’t always smell like lilies, that seemed to be reserved for the white dress, but he soon noticed that she usually smelled like vanilla and honeysuckle.

Sam had done his best to ignore it. It hurt too much to think of Jess, and to be honest he had never even thought being with Y/N would be an option. It was too risky and he didn’t want her to leave. Someone like her deserved someone better than him.

Until she wore that white dress again.

He’d found Y/N in the kitchen once again, this time she was sweeping, and was swirling around the kitchen to the music pouring through her headphones. He knew she didn’t realize he was there so he stood and watched her for a moment, and this time only thoughts of her filled his mind. He wanted to know what she felt like, how soft the dress was.

She’d jumped when he’d stopped her and took the broom out of her hand. She’d become even more confused when he tugged her earphones out and sat her phone on the table.  Sam looked at her for a moment, his hazel eyes dark, then grabbed her by the hips, whirled her around, and sat her on the counter so that she was closer to eye level with him. His hands stayed on her hips for a moment, his face serious.

“Sam?” He shook his head and kept looking at her, his expression changing from serious to what she could have sworn was fear. One hand left her hip and went to her face, and Sam sighed in contentment at how soft and warm she was, how her cheek fit perfectly in his large palm like a puzzle piece. Her eyes locked with his, and she smiled slightly, as if encouraging whatever thought he was having. He ran his hand through her hair, softer than he could have ever imagined, and pulled her face to his. It was like her lips were made for his as they moved together. He wasn’t sure how to describe how she tasted except that it reminded him of sunshine and a cool breeze like when he drove with the windows down on a summer evening, and the honeysuckle he and Dean had picked as kids, the nectar sweet on their lips. He reluctantly pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, breathless. When he finally pulled back enough to look at her, she was smiling. Without saying a word, she leaned forward to kiss him again, and Sam thought that maybe he was enough for her after all.

It had started with a white dress.


End file.
